


Best in Show

by replaydebut



Series: Best Behavior [2]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Halloween Costumes, Kink Discovery, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut
Summary: “What are you even supposed to be?” Kibum had asked with a snort after they’d arrived and taken a group picture.“A puppy, obviously,” Jonghyun had rolled his eyes, bare shoulder warm against Jinki’s as he’d leaned into him. He’d shrugged and sipped at his drink. “Everyone says I look like one anyway, so.”Kibum had narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but that had been the extent of it. Jinki had looked away, trying to feign absolute disinterest. He’d halfway expected Kibum to see through him; to see right into that one particular memory from over the summer. Jonghyun’s little charade had brought it back in bright, unrelenting color.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Best Behavior [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Best in Show

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Jonghyun's costume at the 2015 SM Halloween party takes on a slightly different form..
> 
> This is a sequel to [Best Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992761), and I recommend reading it first! There might even be a part three eventually:)
> 
> I had also intended for this to be an entry in the [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SOS_Kinktober_Bingo) event I helped organize with Summer of SHINee, but unfortunately I didn't finish anything in time for the deadline. It does mean I currently have a lot of shinee wips though!
> 
> Lastly, no one is surprised that I've written yet another fic that includes rimming. Let's hope I'm at least good at writing it for as much as I apparently like to do so.

  


Jonghyun’s at the other end of the room, leaning across the table to laugh at a picture that Yeri pulled up on her phone. With the way he stretches, his cropped t-shirt rides even further up the line of his back. That flash of skin should be considered wildly obscene, forbidden, if the way that Jinki’s cheeks burn up at the sight of it is any indication.

Jinki had agreed to pick Jonghyun up and give him a ride to the party earlier that night, after he’d hastily messaged the group chat about a mishap with his costume which was causing him to run late.

Jinki had quietly pulled up to his family’s shared apartment, shooting off a text to Jonghyun and waiting with fingers drumming on the steering wheel. The idea of coming up to the door and greeting Jonghyun’s mother and sister sheepishly in his Colonel Sanders costume felt awkward; too immature. Like a high schooler meeting his girlfriend’s parents before a first date.

He’d been prepared to shake that particular thought out of his head, before Jonghyun had knocked at the window on the passenger side of the car and waved in greeting—a fuzzy fingerless glove covering most of his hand. Jinki’s breath had caught, finger slipping off the unlock button.

Familiar brown dog ears hugged Jonghyun’s shaggy, loosely styled hair, and a shiny silver ring hung from a leather collar buckled around his neck. Once Jinki had gathered his senses enough to unlock the car door, and Jonghyun had fallen into the seat with a grateful huff, he was able to fully take in the sight of Jonghyun’s tight black sleeveless top and the paw prints sewn into his gloves.

“Come on, we’re late as it is,” Jonghyun had whined, completely oblivious. Jinki had scrambled to shove his key into the ignition.

It wasn’t until they’d stepped out of the car in the parking garage at the company building that Jinki had noticed the fluffy black and brown tail clipped to the belt loop at the back of Jonghyun’s low-riding cargo jogger pants.

“What are you even supposed to be?” Kibum had asked with a snort after they’d arrived and taken a group picture.

“A puppy, obviously,” Jonghyun had rolled his eyes, bare shoulder warm against Jinki’s as he’d leaned into him. He’d shrugged and sipped at his drink. “Everyone says I look like one anyway, so.”

Kibum had narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but that had been the extent of it. Jinki had looked away, trying to feign absolute disinterest. He’d halfway expected Kibum to see through him; to see right into that one particular memory from over the summer. Jonghyun’s little charade had brought it back in bright, unrelenting color.

At an hour into the party, he’s trying to relax at a table with a few of their seniors, seated next to Yunho and Leeteuk. Jinki’s trying to focus on his drink more than anything else, more than the line of Jonghyun’s throat when he tips his head back to laugh at something that Joy’s just said.

He’d lost Taemin nearly as soon as they’d arrived, watched Minho meander over to a table with Changmin and Kyuhyun, and knows that Kibum is making his usual rounds—ever the social butterfly. He’s more or less stuck here, as far as he sees it. Doomed to feel his face melt off with every swish of Jonghyun’s hips and flash of his big smile.

When Jonghyun’s wandering gaze falls on him, and that smile smooths out into something a little softer, but no less warm, Jinki feels the urge to noisily slam his chair back and leap across the room right into his lap.

It turns out he doesn’t have to, as Jonghyun tilts his head and easily slips away from the girls to make his way over. He comes up behind him and lands a hand on Jinki’s shoulder like it’s nothing, right at the junction between his neck and trap muscle.

Jinki sighs into it automatically, like he’s attached to a string that spools out of Jonghyun’s palm. He’s still wearing the fingerless gloves, pink pads of the paw prints continuing to draw Jinki’s attention, lighting up the space around them like red traffic lights.

“So Jonghyun,” Yunho starts from Jinki’s side. Jinki had completely forgotten he was there; or anyone else for that matter.

“What breed of dog are you exactly?”

Jinki nearly spits out his drink. Jonghyun laughs, that flirty twinkling laugh that sounds like bells ringing in Jinki’s ears.

“Hmm, I didn’t really think about it,” Jonghyun muses, tilting his head to the side and inching into Yunho’s space. Leeteuk has tuned into the conversation too, and Jinki squirms under the intrusion of jealousy that perks up in his brain.

“Maybe a dachshund, since that’s what my Roo is. But what do you think?”

Yunho hums and rubs his thumb along his jaw in thought. He smirks and holds Jonghyun’s gaze. “What about a corgi? They’re small and cute. Seems to suit you.”

“Or a golden retriever,” Leeteuk supplies next. “Energetic.”

Jonghyun laughs again and nods in agreement, hand sliding slowly down Jinki’s shoulder until he brushes his fingers across the top of his hand on the table. He shifts to face Yunho more directly, and Jinki gets the full view of the fluffy tail, the strip of Jonghyun’s bare skin peeking through between the top of his pants and the hem of his shirt.

“I like all of those, I’ll take them into consideration,” he says, shifting on his feet so his hip bumps into the edge of the table.

“What do you think, hyung?” Jonghyun asks, turning to look over his shoulder at Jinki.

Jinki swallows, feels the weight of the older guys’ gazes on his face, feels like he’s being measured up for some reason. He smiles through it.

“Definitely a dachshund. They’re small, but they were bred for hunting,” he catches Jonghyun’s eyes for a moment, sees them sparkle. “So, you know, full of energy, strength. And, of course they’re…”

He pauses, sucks in a breath. “Cute.”

He finishes awkwardly, biting his bottom lip and downing the rest of his drink as Jonghyun’s smile cracks broad and beautiful across his face.

“Ah, that’s both your guesses combined,” Jonghyun teases Yunho and Leeteuk, leaning over to tug at the collar of Yunho’s shirt. “Jinki-hyung wins.”

What exactly he’s won, he doesn’t know. It’s not really the suggestion of anything, but a thrill still shoots down Jinki’s spine at the notion of _winning_ and _Jonghyun_ in the same sentence. The possessive feeling raging in his chest hums happily.

Yunho smirks and his eyes dart from Jonghyun to Jinki in a quick, knowing glance. “That does seem to be the case.”

Jinki blushes, turns away, and considers jumping up from the table to take refuge in the restroom. Jonghyun beats him to it though, sliding his glass into Jinki’s hand and asking him to hold onto it for him while he heads that way. Jinki tries to ignore how Yunho and Leeteuk’s eyes pointedly follow in Jonghyun’s direction.

“He’s always been something else,” Yunho comments, sounding a little dazed. “But wow. What a fucking costume.”

Jinki grunts, and gulps down some of Jonghyun’s drink to keep from saying something incredibly inappropriate.

  


  
\---

  


He’s prepared to take Jonghyun straight home and jerk off about everything in the dorm alone, maybe have a cigarette and then fall asleep. 

Jonghyun had leaned down to whisper in Jinki’s ear an hour before the party was scheduled to end, whining softly about being tired. Jinki’s mouth had been dry, mind a little fuzzy where his desires slammed up against logical behavior. 

In the car, Jonghyun connects his phone to the Bluetooth speaker and a Maxwell song croons quietly in the silence. Jinki drives with as much purpose as he can muster, switching into the lane that will take them to Jonghyun’s neighborhood. 

“Uh,” Jonghyun starts, fingers fidgeting. “I don’t really want to go home.”

He slides a palm across the console, then drags it hot up the inside of Jinki’s thigh. Jinki straightens in his seat automatically, zipping up so fast he feels breathless.

“Yeah?” he asks, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Jonghyun’s hand travels lower, squeezing at the thick muscle of Jinki’s leg and digging into the underside of it. He blinks rapidly, squirms in his seat. 

“Yeah,” Jonghyun says, rubbing back and forth along the seam of Jinki’s pants. The material is pretty thin, nothing but a cheap costume polyester blend. His touch is searing. “Maybe I could come over.”

Jinki has always considered himself a pretty good driver. He’s never been in an accident, and he even received full marks on the driving exam, but he’s willing to admit that the rapid way he jerks the car back into the other lane without checking his blind spot is maybe a little bit reckless. 

Jonghyun just laughs, and the heel of his hand bumps against Jinki’s crotch as he pulls away. It’s barely a touch, but Jinki’s foot presses insistent into the gas pedal as he speeds on the familiar path to the dorm.  


  
\---

  


He’s able to keep his hands to himself, up until Jonghyun’s tail swishes against his leg in the entryway. 

The door clicks shut behind them, and they’ve barely toed their shoes off before Jinki surges forward to wrap his hands around Jonghyun’s waist. Jonghyun falls easily into the hold, broad back lining up squarely with Jinki’s chest and ass glued to Jinki’s groin.

He tilts his chin up, a smirk twitching at his lips. “I’d hate to disappoint the Colonel, but I _was_ hoping to sleep with Jinki tonight.”

Jinki chokes out a laugh, blush betraying his cheeks. He’d completely forgotten about his ridiculous costume, brain and dick operating on a pared down system of communication where no thoughts besides those about getting Jonghyun alone were allowed to pass through.

He guides Jonghyun against the wall and presses their foreheads together. “We can’t all pull off this little fantasy,” he mumbles, palm sliding down Jonghyun’s chest to illustrate his point.

“Hm, I disagree,” Jonghyun says, reaching up to dig a finger under the fake mustache above Jinki’s lips. He tugs until it rips free. “I think you could.”

The skin above Jinki’s lip tingles, but he doesn’t have time to think about it as Jonghyun pulls on the fake beard next. 

“Maybe you could be a bunny.”

In a quick motion, the beard is gone too and tossed to the floor. Jinki blinks. “A bunny?”

“Yeah, sure. Everyone says you look like one, right? Just like how they say I’m a puppy,” Jonghyun reasons, going for the right eyebrow. 

Jinki’s throat constricts at that. Jonghyun had said it earlier in much the same way, casual and obvious when he’d responded to Kibum, but in the hidden cove of the dorm entryway it sends a shiver down Jinki’s spine. 

“Yeah, a puppy,” Jinki whispers, just as Jonghyun pulls off the left eyebrow, and knocks the plastic glasses off his face with a quick swipe of his hand. _Paw._

He spares a moment to wonder if this is a good idea. This isn’t hooking up to chase away the post-performance adrenaline, hiding in the secret spaces of dressing rooms and letting the unspoken agreement to leave it all there guide the nature of their interactions. This is private, close, excruciatingly so.

This is well beyond anything they’ve done before, but then again that line had already been crossed after the last time. Jinki had been doing his absolute best to ignore the implications, to operate according to business as usual, but Jonghyun had once again shifted the boundaries of normalcy.

Jinki slots his hands into the blank space made by Jonghyun’s cropped shirt, where the bare skin of his midriff peeks through. He rubs his thumbs along the trail of dark hair swirling around Jonghyun’s belly button. He loves that he didn’t shave it, has been zeroing in on this one spot for the majority of the night. 

“I love that you didn’t shave,” Jinki admits it, a note of desperation clear enough in his voice to make him blush.

Jonghyun tilts his hips forward, stretches so his pants slip down even lower. “There’s more where that came from.”

And then Jonghyun is kissing him, plush lips dragging across Jinki’s own and mouth parting with a slow, lazy slide. He holds Jinki with a hand at his neck, and lets out a pleased little sigh when Jinki kisses back, presses his hips into the sturdy wall.

Jonghyun tastes like the cocktails he’d been nursing all night, and a little bit like his own spit and stale sweat. Jinki thinks about swallowing that taste down whole, until it’s seared into his mouth and he can never forget it. He sucks on Jonghyun’s lower lip, trails his tongue across his teeth, pulls him in closer until they’re panting into one another, and Jonghyun’s cock is sliding against his through their pants. 

His hands wander, going up Jonghyun’s shirt so he can touch all that warm skin, slightly damp with sweat in the well of the small of his back. Jonghyun arches into it, ecstatic just to be _touched_. 

And that’s a detail Jinki has rarely let himself notice, but that he indulges now—how Jonghyun relishes every point of contact like it’s somehow special in its own way. As if the clumsy drag of Jinki’s fingers is nothing less than monumental. 

He gets a hand in his hair, and then he’s bumping up against the plastic of the headband. Heat flutters in Jinki’s gut as he reaches up to tug gently on the left dog ear. It has just the effect he’d remembered, as Jonghyun chokes out a broken moan and starts to go weak in the knees.

Jinki catches him around the waist and nudges his lips into the warm skin behind Jonghyun’s ear. “Yeah, you really liked that last time,” he observes.

He’s almost too embarrassed to say it, but Jonghyun just shudders against him on another moan when Jinki finds his way back up to the ears to touch them again. It knocks him in the chest like a punch. 

Jinki pulls away with a shaky breath. Jonghyun’s eyes are shot with a hazy heat, and only a few fumbled steps across the room will get them to the couch; the closest surface where he can crowd Jonghyun into his lap and get him to stay. 

Jinki experiments by reaching a pointer finger out and hooking it into the ring dangling from Jonghyun’s collar. He pulls, and Jonghyun goes stumbling into his arms, hands finding purchase on the tops of Jinki’s shoulders and hips melting forward. 

He raises one eyebrow, almost like a challenge, and Jinki takes it.

He grabs at Jonghyun’s thighs and hoists him off the ground, letting him dig his socked feet into the muscles of Jinki’s back. He walks backwards into the living room, and Jonghyun tosses his head back with a giddy laugh, baring his neck.

The silver hoop glints off the lights in the entryway, and makes a muted clanking sound as Jinki falls into the couch cushions. Jonghyun squirms around, bracing himself with his thighs tight around Jinki’s hips. 

He tilts back as he grabs the hem of his shirt, and the shift of his hips causes his ass to press down hard on Jinki’s dick. Jinki groans softly, biting on his lip to keep it in. Jonghyun just tugs his shirt off and throws it to the side, sliding back more until can lean down to unbutton Jinki’s suit jacket.

“My costume really has its advantages in comparison,” Jonghyun quips as he undresses Jinki with quick fingers. 

The soft material of his gloves tickles Jinki’s bare skin where it peeks out from his undershirt. He focuses on the line of sweat gleaming in the hollow of Jonghyun’s collarbone to distract himself.

“More than one,” Jinki agrees, and it pulls Jonghyun’s smirk wider.

After Jonghyun has tugged him out of his jacket, Jinki sits up to pull the undershirt off. Jonghyun leans back again, hands settling on Jinki’s waist as he starts to drag his clothed cock back and forth.

It’s mind-numbing how hot it is; the tight muscles of Jonghyun’s bare chest and abs shifting above him, and the lazy way his tongue lolls out of the side of his mouth as he rubs off on him through his pants. The friction that the thin layer of clothing provides is a buzzing heat all the way from the back of Jinki’s balls to the top of his head, where everything is slowly going soft and fuzzy.

It’s dark in the room, but the hallway light casts a warm glow over Jonghyun’s skin; highlights the pink blush on his cheeks. He reaches up to touch Jonghyun’s hard, perked up nipples; dragging his thumb along the slightly darker brown skin and tugging. Jonghyun falls forward and gasps, rolling his hips. 

“You have perfect nipples,” Jinki says, immediately feeling silly as the words fall out. He blushes.

Jonghyun just laughs and looks up through his lashes, squirming where Jinki touches them again. “Never heard that before, but I like it. Any other compliments you wanna give me?”

Jinki snorts, because yeah. He can definitely think of some more, and he knows they’ll just continue to fumble past his lips as gracelessly as the last one had. He tugs at Jonghyun’s nipple again as he gets his other hand down the front of his pants to pull his cock out. He nearly chokes when he feels it. 

“Fuck,” he settles on, as he pushes Jonghyun’s joggers down to his thighs. 

There’s nothing else there; no boxers, briefs, or any other kind of underwear Jinki could’ve imagined. Jonghyun smirks, but the blush on his cheeks has darkened, like he’s eager for approval.

“Thought you might like that.”

“So the whole time, at the party…” Jinki trails off, his dick suddenly very interested in the fantasy flitting through his mind of bending Jonghyun over the bathroom sink right in the company building’s lobby.

“Yeah…” Jonghyun breathes, drag of his hips picking up speed.

Jinki trails his hand down Jonghyun’s cock, sliding his fingers through his unshaved bush. The hair is very soft, as if he’d taken extra time to wash it in the shower, as if he’d been anticipating that Jinki—that _someone_ —would be getting a front row seat.

“You’re…” 

“What? A slut? Kind of,” Jonghyun agrees, eagerly rolling his cock in Jinki’s loose palm.

Jinki laughs and shakes his head, sliding his hand down Jonghyun’s length and squeezing, just to watch his eyebrows cross and his lips stutter on a groan. “I was going to say ‘insatiable,’ but yeah.”

“Is that a compliment?” Jonghyun teases.

Jinki grins, and loops a finger through the ring on his collar to pull him forward. Jonghyun lets out a surprised gasp.

“Of course.”

He tugs him in for another kiss, swallowing every little gasp and noise that Jonghyun gives him, and matching his twitching thrusts with equally desperate ones of his own. 

For a moment, Jinki likes where this is going; could easily get his own dick out and would be more than willing for them to squirm around and come messily on each other’s stomachs, but this is a rare, non-time sensitive occasion. 

He reaches back to slide a hand down Jonghyun’s ass, and presses the pad of one finger against his hole. Jonghyun jerks forward, moaning into Jinki’s mouth and then falling away to pant into his sweaty neck. 

“Shit,” Jonghyun whispers, gloved hands clutching Jinki’s shoulders. 

Jinki swallows. He’s not getting up from this couch for anything, but he has an idea that could work. 

“Can I try something?” he asks, meeting Jonghyun’s eyes. 

“As long as it’s not fucking me dry, then yeah,” Jonghyun grins. “Too painful.”

His forehead shines with sweat, and his wet mouth is so distracting that Jinki almost loses his train of thought. He tugs on one of the dog ears, and Jonghyun’s eyelids flutter shut.

“I was gonna ask if you’d suck me off,” he explains. 

“You know I want to,” Jonghyun says, blinking slowly to open his eyes again. He smiles, and Jinki’s heart thuds a little too dramatically. He doesn’t think anyone should be allowed to be so beautiful.

Jonghyun moves to sit up, sliding back to situate his knees on either side of Jinki’s legs. Jinki stops him with a hand on his elbow, fighting the blush that creeps up his neck. 

“Hold on,” he mumbles. “Uh, take your pants off.”

Jonghyun grins and stands up, sliding out of his pants all the way and tugging his socks off too. Jinki watches as the joggers land in a pile alongside Jonghyun’s discarded shirt, and the clip-on dog tail catches his attention. 

Out of nowhere, he thinks that he’d love to see a real tail on Jonghyun next time; a plug that he can slide in and out to make him squirm and beg for it. 

Jinki’s blush fully engulfs his face, and he tries to shake himself out of it. Jonghyun is sitting back on his heels— _obediently_ —but his eyes are sparkling with a familiar mischief. Jinki pushes through his embarrassment to avoid questions.

“Okay, come here and turn around.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun says, and it falls out of his mouth with surprise. 

Jinki clears his throat. “I mean, if you want…”

“Don’t worry, I definitely want,” Jonghyun clarifies, smirking as he pulls Jinki’s pants and underwear down and off. They follow the same path as Jonghyun’s own had, landing gently on top of the fluffy tail. “Just didn’t expect it.”

Jinki swallows, throat dry.

He doesn’t have time to think it through any longer, as Jonghyun turns around and anchors his knees on either side of Jinki’s shoulders. 

“Fuck,” Jinki whispers in light of the full view of Jonghyun’s ass, as up close and personal as anything they’ve ever done. He slides his thumbs down his cheeks, pulling him open.

He quickly wets two of his fingers in his mouth, then circles them lightly around Jonghyun’s hole, applying only a little bit of pressure. Jonghyun whines, presses back into the touch, and Jinki’s about to lean in with his mouth when Jonghyun swallows him down.

“Oh fuck,” he repeats himself, eyes rolling back and a moan ripping out of him as Jonghyun slides right to the base. 

He nuzzles his nose in Jinki’s pubic hair, and the slightest touch of the silver ring from the collar hits cold on the overheated skin of his cock. 

Jinki jerks up, unable to keep still with the wet pull of Jonghyun’s mouth. He’s extremely attentive and focused as always, dragging Jinki’s dick in deeper like he can’t get enough. Jonghyun hums around him, a pleasant vibration, and Jinki buries himself between his cheeks. 

At that, Jonghyun stutters in his movements, and Jinki groans. He’s unshaven back here too, and still just as soft. Again, Jinki wonders at just how much Jonghyun had prepared beforehand. He smells clean, if not a little bit sweaty, but it’s the perfect combination that signals _Jonghyun_ , real, here, hot, ready and open.

Jinki drags his tongue in a slow circle, then goes in with more speed. He moans when Jonghyun pushes back, grinding in an unfocused rhythm with each eager curl of Jinki’s tongue. It’s frantic and overwhelming, the muscles in Jonghyun’s stomach and thighs pulled tight and shaking with the effort of staying up, of not succumbing to the pleasure. 

Jinki pulls away to catch his breath, signaling to Jonghyun that he can do the same with a tap to his thigh. Jonghyun hangs his head between his arms and looks back at Jinki, a playful smile on his wet lips. This is the most vulnerable they’ve been, the most secret places of Jonghyun’s body fully on display for him to explore. 

It should feel scarier, but Jonghyun’s flushed chest, sweaty back, and strung out, fucked out face have been familiar for a long time. The more intimate details have been slipping into Jinki’s life since August, and he’s not opposed to letting that continue. 

“You know, you have a perfect dick,” Jonghyun says suddenly, and it startles a laugh out of Jinki.

“You’re not just saying that because of what I said earlier?” he teases. 

Jonghyun grins, and his eyes are impossibly warm. “Of course not, I never lie.”

Jinki’s prepared to make another playful comeback, but the genuine way that Jonghyun says it would knock him off his feet if he were standing up. He holds their gaze steady for a moment, taking in the tilt of the dog ears still perched on Jonghyun’s head, and the warm heat of his body so close. 

Jinki swallows, slides his hands up Jonghyun’s thighs. He’s really got his hooks in him deep, and Jinki wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“Well, yours is pretty good too,” he replies, gesturing to Jonghyun’s flushed cock already dripping precum on his abs. He smirks. 

“I’ll show you ‘pretty good,’” Jonghyun says, slipping the head of Jinki’s cock between his lips as he slides a hand back to palm at himself. 

The image of Jonghyun’s makeshift puppy paw tugging at his aching dick while he swallows Jinki down deep suddenly breaks something in Jinki’s brain. He grabs Jonghyun’s elbow to make him stop. He pops off Jinki’s cock and whines in protest.

“I wanna see if you can come untouched. ” Jinki says slowly, licking his lips. “I gotta teach my puppy some tricks, right?”

Jonghyun groans, eyes squeezing shut as he presses his face into the top of Jinki’s thigh. He nods furiously, soft dog ears rubbing against the heated skin of Jinki’s cock. 

“Yeah, I wanna learn,” Jonghyun says softly. Jinki moans and pulls him back by the hips.

“Okay, be a good boy and show me,” he continues, shame roiling in his gut at every word, but letting himself surrender to it. 

He rubs two fingers around Jonghyun’s hole again, warming up the skin as Jonghyun shudders and sucks down his cock. He goes in with controlled licks, rubbing his thumbs along the tender skin around his hole as he slips his tongue in and drags Jonghyun back onto his face with the movement.

A broken moan stutters out of Jonghyun as he rolls his hips, falling off Jinki’s dick and lazily tugging at it with his hand to keep getting him off. He whines, right there on the edge where Jinki wants him. He doesn’t stop for anything, panting hot and open mouthed as he slides down to tease Jonghyun’s balls and then back up to focus the attention on his ass again. 

“Hyung, fuck,” Jonghyun moans, pressing back to take Jinki’s tongue deep. 

Jinki’s past delirious now, willing to do anything if it will keep Jonghyun shuddering and shaking on top of him like this. He swallows, breathes into Jonghyun’s overheated skin.

“If you’re good, then next time you’ll get a reward,” he promises, only halfway certain there will be a next time. 

The needy whine that tumbles from Jonghyun’s lips, and the eager way he goes down on his dick again is all the confirmation Jinki needs. 

He swirls his tongue around, feels Jonghyun’s body go tight and rigid, hears him gasp and fall off his cock again. He moans and shakes, rutting against Jinki’s tongue and panting open-mouthed and unashamed. 

His hair is sticking wet to his sweaty forehead, and Jinki is almost tempted to give in, to reach a hand down and jack him off quick and dirty, but suddenly Jonghyun’s cock is jerking on his belly and his muscles are tightening up around Jinki’s mouth. He comes with a strangled moan, deep and thorough, as shameless and all in as he does anything. Jinki smiles. 

“There you go,” he croons, sliding his hands up to massage his thighs and ass cheeks. His chest swells with affection. “You are so hot.”

Jonghyun grins lazily, still holding himself up on one hand to look at Jinki, elbow a little wobbly. “Want me to finish down here?”

Jinki shakes his head, and grips Jonghyun’s hips to haul him up and back. He circles one arm around his waist, smearing the cum around, but not sparing a moment to care. He slips two fingers from his other hand under the leather of Jonghyun’s collar and tugs. Jonghyun mewls and melts into his lap, warm thighs and ass bumping Jinki’s wet cock. 

“Just like this,” Jinki whispers behind his ear, holding on tight as he recklessly kicks his hips forward. 

“What was that about a reward next time?” Jonghyun teases, grinding back on Jinki’s dick. “You wanna fuck me?”

Jinki groans and buries his face in Jonghyun’s neck, letting his mouth run off on its own. “You have no idea how good you looked.”

Jonghyun huffs out a strung out little moan, tipping his head back. “Mmm, I know. I wanted to show off.”

“Those other hyungs at the party…” Jinki carries on, holding Jonghyun steady so he can fuck up between his cheeks. “They wanted you so bad.”

Jonghyun gasps, hot breath ghosting Jinki’s cheek. “I know. I liked it.” he admits.

“Yeah?” Jinki continues, climax burning hot and tightening up in his belly. They’re well past the point of holding anything back now. “Bet you would’ve let them take you home.”

“No,” Jonghyun says, reaching back to twist his fingers in Jinki’s hair.

“No? They were looking for a cute puppy to take home.”

Jonghyun laughs, low and sweet in Jinki’s ear. “I would’ve misbehaved. They would’ve had to send me back to you.”

Jinki chokes out a strained moan, hips jerking violently and then stilling as he comes in a hot, wet mess between Jonghyun’s thighs and ass. He shakes it out, hips twitching until his body goes limp and sated. He hangs his head down on Jonghyun’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

“Shit, Jjong…”

He feels Jonghyun smile against his forehead. His fingers card slowly through Jinki’s hair. “Liked that, huh?”

“You drive me fucking crazy.”

Jonghyun laughs, his whole body shaking buoyantly with it. “Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual.”

Jinki’s chest tightens up at that, at the warm, happy glow that washes over him. He hums and presses his nose into the crook of Jonghyun’s neck, where his skin is still hot and sticky with salty sweat. He breathes in the smell, all the little nuances. 

He wants to curl up in there, inside every open space of Jonghyun’s pliant, giving body until he’s drowned in that specific scent. Until the beginnings and endings of the two of them are completely irrelevant. 

Jinki holds that thought close to his chest, tucks it away where he can ponder it some more; tucks it away until the time is right for it to burst forth with all the honesty it deserves.  


  
\---

  


Later, once they’re both showered and Jonghyun’s hair is falling fluffy and soft on Jinki’s pillow, he picks up the dog ears from where they’d been discarded on the bedside table. 

Jinki burrows under the covers more, reaches out to brush Jonghyun’s bangs away from his eyes. The lamp glows yellow across Jonghyun’s face, bare shoulders poking out of the blankets. He’s wearing a pair of Jinki’s boxers that he stole from the closet when Jinki was toweling off after his shower. The mere sight had almost been enough for Jinki to get it up again.

Instead, he’d reminded himself that at least Minho and maybe the others would be back at the dorm soon, and they’d both settled for cuddling close under the sheets. Jonghyun runs his thumb across the soft fabric of one of the dog ears.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I had a last-minute costume emergency, by the way,” he pipes up.

Jinki raises an eyebrow. “So you’re saying none of this was on purpose?” 

Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head. “Well, most of it was. But, I was originally going to be Inuyasha. I just couldn’t find the right outfit.”

Jinki laughs and snuggles closer. “Then you still would have been a puppy, in some way or another.”

“Exactly,” Jonghyun replies, looking away sheepishly. “This method was just a little more direct.”

Jinki smiles and reaches out to touch the dog ears. “I’ll never be able to see you wearing these again without getting a massive boner.”

Jonghyun giggles and places them on top of Jinki’s head, fingertips lingering at his temples. “Good thing the tour’s over, then.”

“Yeah,” Jinki says, leaning in to nose at Jonghyun’s jaw, then along his cheek. Jonghyun hums and tilts his head, opens his mouth for a kiss. “Very good thing.”

// 

_So messed up I want you here / In my room I want you here_  
_Now we're gonna be face-to-face / And I'll lay right down in my favorite place_  
_And now I wanna be your dog_  
_Now I wanna be your dog_  
_Now I wanna be your dog_  
_Well c'mon_

_—The Stooges ‘I Wanna Be Your Dog,’ 1969_  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmlesstrans), and [tumblr](https://replaydebut.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.


End file.
